hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Graham (S4-S2)
Brian Graham has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 2. |- | |} Brian Graham is controlled and created by Jack “TBNY” Bauer, and is the son of the two main characters and hero from Eternal Love, his original story. Character History “We're the only hope this place has in getting things done,” - Brian Graham Early Life Brian Graham was born to Derek Graham and Rebecca Hamilton-Graham on August 27st, 2010 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey. His birth was a special one, as his parents, vampires that were human born, hadn't a birth like Brian's before. He was born just several days after Becky learnt she was with child again, and when he was born, he was two years old then he would have been. To account for this, his parents and grandfather were able to falsify that Brian was born two years before his actual birth year. The reason being that Derek, being a Daywalker, had absorbed a lot of sunlight over that summer and due to his Daywalker genetics, a rare conception would have been supercharged, as was any of his powers. Brian would grow up with a sister, Christi, who was born human and perfectly immortal due to her sharing her parents’ immortality traits. However, as the second child Brian would be sharing his parents' superhuman abilities. Christi would have had shared her parents’ immortality traits, not their powers. Brian, on the other hand, shared the powers but not the immortality even though he had a good regeneration healing factor. Brian would have lived a more normal life with his parents and sister Christi in Crystal Lake, where they stayed after his parents had helped Amanda Young, Jason Voorhees, and their family to safety. Brian, in the steps of his father, excelled at a number of sports, including baseball and basketball, because of his superhuman traits. He was also smart, excelling in subjects that even his father wasn't good at like Math. And like his mom, he was able to see things that humans could not see, like spotting vampires and demons when appeared normal. The Gang When he entered his teens just as he started high school, Brian was sent to live with his godparents, Jabriel Voorhees and Jenna Spirtas-Voorhees, in their Brooklyn home as his parents were now heading off to Europe to spend their days in secluded retirement while their kids were now grown up. He would start to attend Levitt High School, a notorious high school in Brooklyn, and would meet with a teacher named Peter Grayson, whom teaches Brian, as well as helping him in lead a team of people with superhuman abilities, in how to fight supernatural crime. Within this group, he also met with and befriended Edward Holmes, who was the offspring to another half-vampire couple, a super speeder named Danielle Spencer, a girl named Elise O'Donnell who had no apparent supernatural powers, and a girl named Natalia Gomez who had thought projecting powers (her thoughts come to life and brought into reality). Through the next few years, Brian would lead his team into an assortment of different supernatural adventures, meeting people relating to those cases, and also meeting legends of the trade as well. Case after case, Brian and his team were becoming the best around. Even after “turning” 18 years of age in late summer 2026 and also opening dating Danielle, Elise, and Natalia, it wasn't until the early late fall of 2026 when Brian and his team were put against the cases that would change their lives for forever. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two A New Power Regular Appearance As a result of becoming fully matured, Brian Graham stands at five feet ten inches tall, and weighs between one-hundred and seventy to one-hundred and eighty pounds. He has short brown hair in a crewish cut and his baby blue eyes. He also has facial stubble growing at times, before shaving it off when needed. He is very muscular due to his aging process having fully matured out. Brian likes to wear normal basic street clothing, such as a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of power-lacing Nike shoes. Trademark Gear None, but has a flair to using his powers in combat. Powers As the child of two parents who are a Daywalker and a Dhampir respectability, Brian Graham possess impressively great power. Brian is superhumanly strong, possessing superhuman stamina and senses, but the greatest of his powers is his superman speed. His super speed is honed and advanced that he has reflexes, coordination, agility, and endurance to match. Aside from these powers, he will possess a great lifespan and is immune to aging, diseases and sicknesses, but he is still capable of being injured. His skin is able to withstand knife attacks, and small and mid caliber rounds until higher caliber are used. After being injured enough he would need a sleep, he can heal himself thanks to a low-level regenerative healing factor. He also unknowingly can conjure and manipulate weather in his surrounding area, often by changes in his moods. Brian, like his mother, possesses the ability to see supernatural monsters. This allows him to see if people are human, undead, vampire, werewolf, or other supernatural type of creature by seeing it through its human appearance and seeing their true form. And like his father before him, Brian is also highly intuitive by granting him a great ESP sense. It allows him to track someone down by sensing them where they are going or were, makes him more aware of his surroundings, feel and know of certain things about a history of something, and know of a person's background and history. Finally, Brian possesses the unique ability to absorb the power from the Sun. Until he can fully embrace this power, he can just project it as hard light, often shot out from his hands or single handily. When he can fully embrace the power, he would be able create realistic looking light based weapons or objects, produce a glow or a blinding flash from his body, and most importantly, he can repel the darkness residing an evil creature (and hurt or kill it) due to balance between light and dark, as the dark can not survive against the light. Category:Students Category:Hunters Category:Quasi-Immortals